


A Space Soup Opera

by Corrosion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Atem is not Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Omega/Omega, neither atem nor bakura are the ones who drug the other, omega Atem, omega Bakura, omegas have vaginas, relationships and characters to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosion/pseuds/Corrosion
Summary: Atem, a vigilante devoted to his version of justice, has been pursuing Bakura, an interstellar thief with a list of hits a parsec long, for such a long time that his obsession has grown into something…more. At a soiree for society Alphas and omegas, Bakura has planned yet another hit while Atem has concocted a plan to capture him.In the background, Malik schemes to have revenge on the person who drove his people to the extremes of the galaxy and Kaiba grows a empire of technology; they threaten the order of the solar systems under the control of Dartz, who aims to wipe out both groups.





	A Space Soup Opera

**Author's Note:**

> All omegas have vaginas and breasts; some also have a penis and testicles. If you don't like that, I suggest you back out now.
> 
> I chose the name of the hotel semi-randomly, after a Yu-Gi-Oh card. It has nothing to do with the plot.

This was the last night that Bakura was going to be allowed to terrorize the population, Atem had decided. He had narrowed down the location of Bakura’s next strike to The Endymion, a luxury hotel station. On that night, when Bakura would strike, the hotel was hosting a social for high-class omegas and Alphas to find a prospective mate. Not that Atem particularly cared; he was ‘borrowing’ Kaiba’s invite and did not especially have an interest in finding an Alpha for himself. Besides, if all went well, he would be in and out, after having bagged Bakura, in a matter of a couple of hours, while most of the other omegas attending would likely be spending the night talking it up with the Alphas. 

 

Bakura was a thief of only some notoriety, as he wasn’t brash enough to send calling cards before he made a hit―that was for fools. If anyone aside from Atem had connected the dots between some of the greatest heists of the millennium, Bakura’s capture would have had a hefty reward associated with it. As it was, Bakura was low on the list of priorities for the government. Atem supposed that being able to concentrate on whoever he wanted was a positive of being a vigilante. 

 

Having figured out Bakura’s plan and concocted his own, Atem had covertly set up a trap in the room that held the ceremonial sword that Bakura aimed to steal. The moment that the thief laid his hands on the sword, he would trigger the auto-targeting device that would shoot a fast-acting tranquilizer and, with any luck, be asleep by the time that Atem reached the room after the alarm attached to the device alerted his comm. If Bakura’s plan was not to steal the sword, then Atem would simply remove the device before the night was out. Regardless, the both of them would be trapped, socializing, for the dinner portion of the event and would stay so until the after-dinner reception. Atem was bound to stay, as it was his condition for being able to use Kaiba’s invite; Bakura also had to stay, if only because leaving early would arouse suspicion. 

 

Atem scanned the people around him to try to locate Bakura, but had no such luck. He grabbed one of the appetizers, a small, traditional canape. In the age of molecular gastronomy for the common folk, traditional food was now the realm of the rich, and Atem was going to savor every bite. Despite Kaiba funding his group’s bounty-hunting activities, there was no money left over for extravagant food. 

 

An Alpha sidled up to Atem, clearly hoping to start a conversation; Atem tried to wave him off, but the Alpha put a hand on his shoulder, a move most improper. “Excuse me,” Atem started, trying to hold in a grimace, “but are you aware that your hand has wandered over to my shoulder?” He pointedly reached for another canape. 

 

“Is this your first time at one of these?” the Alpha asked, well aware of the double meaning of his words. 

 

“...You shouldn’t be asking,” Atem said, taken aback. While Kaiba had said that the Alphas at these sorts of functions were forward, he hadn’t expected them to be this blatant. 

 

The Alpha lifted his hand off Atem’s shoulder and put his hands up in the classic ‘just joking’ pose. “No need to be so defensive. What do you say to a couple of drinks with me?” 

 

It would be incredibly gauche for him to simply say no, so Atem was stuck with coming up with some suitable way to say no without saying no. The problem with saying that he was not interested was that omegas were expected to hang on to an Alpha’s every word and rejecting him outright would be a major faux pas. “I’m saving room for dinner, sorry,” he said, with yet another canape in his hand. 

 

“Is that so.” The Alpha did not look particularly like he wanted to back off, but turned away and walked off, much to Atem’s relief. 

 

“I thought that the Alphas here were supposed to be high-class,” Atem muttered to himself. That sort of behavior he did not associate with people who were on Kaiba’s level of snooty, but, then again, Kaiba’s level of snooty was unachievable by mere mortals. Still, he expected the people here to behave less like he was there for their consumption and more like he was another person. 

 

Atem wandered around, looking for Bakura and eating the various hors d’oeuvres, for the next half-hour. Despite his best efforts, it appeared that the thief was nowhere in sight and might even have pulled a no-show. Atem wondered if Bakura had been spooked, and, if so, how he had gotten the information on Atem’s appearance at the social. 

 

When it came time for dinner, Atem settled into his assigned seat and began to regret his decision of eating too many hors d’oeuvres. One seat away from him, on his right side, was the Alpha that had harassed him earlier―looking far too smug for Atem’s liking. 

 

Halfway into the first course, none other than Bakura came sauntering right into the seat directly opposite Atem’s. He grinned at Atem. Taken aback, Atem could do nothing but watch as Bakura began to dig into his soup with relish. 

 

“Staring is rude, you know,” Bakura said, while rudely pointing his spoon at Atem. 

 

Atem shook his head slightly to stop himself from staring any longer. “I apologize; it was not my intention to stare.” Well, it really hadn’t been. He had just wanted to gather all the information he could on Bakura; staring was simply a side effect. To be fair, Bakura had come in late, wearing a garish, though well-tailored, red-with-white-trim suit that clashed with his steel-purple eyes and a far more than appropriate amount of gold jewelry; inconspicuous, he was not. Atem was wearing a more conservatively-colored suit of dark purple, and relatively less jewelry.

 

“If you had stared any longer, I would have thought that you were interested in me,” Bakura said. 

 

The Alpha who had been bothering Atem earlier tried to lean in to listen to their conversation, but managed only to catch the tail end of Bakura’s sentence. The Alpha’s eyebrow twitched, and, unobserved by both Atem and Bakura, he reached into his pocket. 

 

Atem looked a fair bit shocked by Bakura’s statement, then narrowed his eyes. If that was the game that Bakura wanted to play, then so be it; flirting as a cover-up for information-gathering as a game was boring played by one. Even if one participant was socially-awkward as Atem.  “Romantically? No. I was wondering why you had come in halfway through the first course.”

 

“Well then, why didn’t you just ask?” Bakura leaned back in his chair, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

It was a trap, and Atem knew it, yet he had no choice but to ask, even if it was poor etiquette to do so. “...Why did you arrive late?” He gave an upwards nod. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Bakura said, grinning wider. “Maybe I’ll tell you after we finish the second course.” That course, of course, was coming out right at that moment, and Atem had no choice but to dig in to keep up appearances. 

 

Several minutes later, when Atem was deeply regretting his earlier choice of eating so many hors d’oeuvres, it appeared that Bakura was ready to continue with Atem’s questioning. “I was late because I had other matters to attend to.” 

 

Atem would eat his suit if those matters had nothing to do with Bakura’s plans to steal the sword, but he had no way of asking about that directly, so he would have to make do. “And what would those matters be?”

 

“Tidying up my ship,” Bakura answered, by which he, in Atem’s opinion, meant readying it for a quick getaway. Bakura’s ship, the Diabound, had cloaking abilities unrivaled by any other, courtesy of stolen Kaiba Corp proprietary technology; the ship had been further modified by Bakura’s own technicians, though Atem’s group had yet to discern their identities. 

 

This, Atem thought, was the perfect opportunity to ask more about the Diabound, as talking about one’s ship was considered a polite subject, even if it was a bit odd for omegas to discuss. “What sort of ship is it?” Atem knew full well what sort of ship it was (stolen), but it would be impolite to lead-in with a direct question about its specs. 

 

“A spaceship,” Bakura said, clearly unable to stop himself. Atem resisted the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. “But, I don’t think you meant that. It’s a hybrid.” Hybrid meant that it was not built entirely from parts, but also not fresh out of the lot; Atem had known that going in, but it was nice to get confirmation straight from the source. 

 

Their conversation about their ships lasted a while, through the third course, and Atem found himself enjoying it against his will. He had known that Bakura was intelligent and not without some charm, yet he had not experienced it for himself. It appeared that Bakura was also getting a kick out of their talk, though Atem wasn’t sure how much of that was because of him and how much of it was because he was gaining information. Neither of them gave up much information that they felt that the other did not know already; they verbally danced around the topic.

 

After dessert, Bakura got up out of his chair to use the restroom. Atem also excused himself, and tried to stealthily follow him, though he did not know how well that went, even if Bakura did not react outwardly. He followed him into the bathroom, but it appeared that Bakura did indeed need to use the facilities and was not using going as a cover for stealing the sword. When they arrived back at their seats, Atem could tell that something had changed; however, he could not tell exactly what. Bakura also looked suspicious of his food and drink, which both did and did not reassure Atem―that meant that whatever it was, it was not Bakura’s doing, but if something could get past Bakura, that was not good. Atem brushed aside his concerns, figuring it was just the waiter refilling his glass. 

 

Atem followed through with the toast, which not involve as much spilling of alcohol as the toasts that Atem was used to, but he could not shake the feeling that something was deeply wrong. Bakura was still sitting across from him, so that was not it, but it was like an itch at the back of his throat. 

 

It was highly likely that Bakura planned to steal the sword during the transition period between dinner and the post-dinner reception, and Atem’s suspicions were confirmed when Bakura slipped away from the crowd and into one of the many corridors. Copying Bakura in what he hoped was a furtive manner, Atem crept silently after him. He was not the best at such maneuvers―that was reserved for people with less conspicuous hair―but he did his best. 

 

Once they rounded a few corners and ducked into an empty lobby, Bakura turned around to confront his tracker; he whipped out a knife from who knows where and brandished it at Atem. “So you’re definitely the one who caught on,” he said, eyeing the exit with a small smirk.

 

“This will be your last night walking free,” Atem said, confident in his words. 

 

“Is all you have to say so cliche?” Bakura inclined his head up and pointed his knife at Atem, but made no move to attack. From what Atem had gathered, Bakura seemed to kill only when directly threatened, or for revenge; therefore, if he got out of his way now, then there was no danger. Still, he took out his own gun. 

 

The Endymion hotel station was monitored by cameras controlled by an AI; only registered weapons would trigger security’s appearance. Unregistered weapons were such a rarity, as even weapon parts had to be cataloged and declared, that the hotel felt secure in taking only the barest of security measures; anything that people truly wanted to keep a secret had to be carefully built from absolute scratch, as all steel and titanium was thoroughly tracked by the government. There was no doubt in Atem’s mind that anything that Bakura carried on him was unregistered, for the tech he employed was, while still not on Kaiba’s level, certainly able to make whatever was required of them. 

 

Atem made no response to Bakura’s comment, but instead kept his gun trained on the thief as he stepped aside. “If that’s so,” Bakura said, “then I’ll just...run away.” Shooting him would create a such a din that he would avoid it if at all possible. Bakura moved with grace as he calmly walked out the door; Atem quickly followed. When Bakura hit the hallway, he started to run. 

 

A few more corridors, and Atem was beginning to wonder if Bakura really was after the sword―he was heading in the direct opposite direction to it. Feeling strangely hot, Atem stopped for a breather when he saw Bakura disappear into lounge that he knew had no other exit. His stomach ached and he was sweating despite the cool ambient temperature; the last hint he needed was his dick tenting against the material of his pants. “How...how am I in heat?” He had taken his suppressants for the day, so that couldn’t have been it. 

 

Atem took out his comm; like most comms, his was multi-functional, but, unlike most comms, his wasn’t just used to play games―it had a atmosphere-analyzer. It was normally used as a back-up test for his ship, to make sure that nothing had sprung a leak, but now it was going to be a breath-analyzer. He ghosted his breath over the analyzer, and anxiously waited for the result while staring at the door that Bakura had disappeared into. The results came back as him having been roofied; luckily the drug that had done it was good for 12 hours only. Well, whatever, he decided, and proceeded to open the door to the room that Bakura was in.

 

The man in question had his pants around his ankles. “W-what are you doing?” Atem asked, incredulous. 

 

“I had no idea that you didn’t know how to have fun, Mr. Bounty Hunter,” Bakura answered, still languidly stroking his cock as he reclined in the chaise longue. He made no move to grab the knife that was right by his side. His shoes were kicked off into some corner, and he was left with just his socks on.

 

“I am not a bounty hunter,” Atem said, “and why are you still doing it!?” He gestured in the vague direction of Bakura. 

 

“If you make any more noise, then all of the ship will know what we’re up to.” Bakura stopped jerking off only to fully remove his pants and undergarment. 

 

“What  _ we’re  _ up to? You’re the only one with their pants off!” 

 

“That can change,” Bakura said, cheeks flushed, as he wagged his eyebrows at Atem. 

 

“Did you also get- wait, you must have,” Atem said, sympathy suddenly in his tone. Bakura must have also gotten roofied if he was acting like this; Atem still had most of his facilities, so it must be affecting Bakura more than him. 

 

“Heh. Did you think that that Alpha wouldn’t stoop so low as to drug us? I overheard your conversation from earlier.” Bakura was still wanking himself, as if he could not stop even to have a short conversation.

 

Atem jerked back when he heard that Bakura had eavesdropped on him―that meant that he had missed him entirely, when he had been actively searching for him. 

 

“Oh yes, I was well aware of your plans for tonight, Mr. King,” Bakura said as he reclined even further back on the chaise. That nickname was a new one for Atem, but he supposed that his near-overconfidence certainly made him deserving of it. “Acting so high and mighty, with your attitude towards that Alpha…I would have just told him to fuck right off.”

 

“Well aware…?” Atem was now sure that there was a leak somewhere in his information network, but he trusted those he worked with with his life―surely none of them had let that information slip. 

 

Bakura nestled into the cushions and spread his legs further apart. “That doesn’t matter now, does it? We’re both drugged to our gills, and I wouldn’t be opposed to having a little fun right now.” 

 

Atem took a cautious step forward; if he played his cards right, he could remove the suit from Bakura entirely, effectively disarming him, and capture him. It would be best if he played along, he decided. “I...wouldn’t be unwilling either.” They were both in heat and would be for the next twelve or so hours, except, if they were drugged, how could they consent? There were levels to which Atem would not stoop, and rape was definitely one of them. 

 

“I’m growing impatient,” Bakura whined, clearly as with it as Atem was, if both of them wanted this. 

 

“...For calling me “Mr. King,” you sure are acting like the imperious one,” Atem said, “and how do I know that you won’t just stab me as soon as I come closer?” That was a legitimate concern for him: Bakura would have him in a compromising position, and the thief could pull a knife on him faster than he could defend himself. 

 

Bakura snarled at Atem, keen to get on with it already. “To assuage your gods-damned concerns, I’ll take off my fucking coat, you little shit.” It seemed that Bakura had used up all of the day’s politeness at dinner and was back to his usual speech patterns. He took off his coat, angrily crumpled it up, and tossed it in a corner. It made a few clangs as it hit the wall, confirming Atem’s fears that Bakura had more than a few hidden weapons. The undershirt came off after Bakura, with unusual gentleness, undid the buttons. Atem suspected that, given the undershirt was a light lavender, Bakura had been borrowing it and threatened, under the pain of death, to return it in a useable condition. He threw the knife and it embedded itself in the wall.

 

Atem looked upon Bakura, who was reclining on the chaise longue with his legs spread, nothing on but a bra, and cock in hand. “Wait. Don’t we need condoms?” Bakura was going to explode. “Don’t be like that. I’ve got a couple in my wallet.” What he neglected to say was that he kept them for setting things on fire. It was a skill, gods damn it, to be able to set things on fire with a condom, water, and naught else. 

 

“Who keeps a wallet anymore?” Bakura asked, momentarily distracted, as he accepted a condom from Atem. In the age where everything was digital, wallets were a rarity and mostly used for keeping snacks and condoms, not cash. Atem did not dignify that with a response, and just gave him a Look instead.

 

As Atem was taking off his own suit, Bakura busied himself with stroking his own member, which had gone somewhat neglected during their conversation. With one hand, Bakura reached behind himself to unhook his bra, which he carelessly tossed behind him. During that time, Atem had managed to remove his own suit and undergarments, though he was more careful with putting them neatly than Bakura was. 

 

Once he saw that both of them had put on the condoms, Atem walked silently over to where Bakura was lounging, and hesitantly reached out to touch his breasts. Bakura nodded in encouragement and groaned when Atem began to massage his nipple. “Yes,” Bakura hissed, pleased with the current situation, yet wanting more. He grabbed Atem’s other wrist and brought it to his other breast, arching his back when both of his nipples were toyed with.

 

Emboldened by Bakura’s reaction, Atem brought his knee between Bakura’s thighs and began to lean more heavily on him. He was unsure if kissing was appropriate in this situation or not, but, all the same, he leaned forward to capture Bakura’s mouth in a kiss. The enthusiastic response assured him that kissing was on the table, and he went harder, moaning when one of Bakura’s hands snaked its way to his breasts. Bakura’s lips were surprisingly soft and he was a skilled kisser, keeping his teeth out of the equation. 

 

Atem leaned back, breaking their kiss, a thin strand of saliva between their lips. Bakura brought his hand up from stroking his cock to tease at the entrance to Atem’s vagina and play with his balls. Atem sighed heavily and leaned forward again, squishing their breasts together, leaving his ass up in the air. He went in to nibble at Bakura’s neck, giving him encouragement to tentatively slip a finger into him. Atem spread his legs while slick ran down Bakura’s hand.

 

Another finger and Atem was rolling his hips back against Bakura’s hand, trying to get more stimulation. He felt hot, even given his state of being in heat. Bakura finger-fucked Atem for a time, then decided that he was bored with the current situation and grabbed Atem’s wrist to direct him to his own need. Atem complied easily enough, easing a finger into Bakura. He sought out the spot that made Bakura tilt his head back into the cushions in ecstasy, earning himself a particularly intense massage of his own spot from Bakura. 

 

When Atem inserted a second finger into Bakura, he curled his last two fingers and started to knead the space directly behind Bakura’s entrance while his thumb played with Bakura’s balls. Consumed by pleasure, Bakura’s breath came in shallow pants, yet Atem was not done yet. “En-ha-enjoying this, Bakura?” He plunged a third finger into Bakura, stretching him further, and reveled in the feeling of those velvety walls clenching around his fingers in time with his pulse.

 

“Ngh, you,  _ you…! _ ” Bakura trailed off without finishing his sentence, back arched and hips jerking. Atem’s slick had dripped down his arm at this point and was threatening to drip off his elbow and onto the cushions. In retaliation for the third finger and subsequent deliciously-burning stretch, Bakura thrust two more fingers into Atem at once and crooked them into that spot. Atem rewarded him with a squeak and more vigorous pistoning in and out of his own fingers.

 

“I think it’s time to, ah, take this further,” Atem said, galvanized by his aching cock. He took his hand that wasn’t in Bakura, which had been stroking up and down Bakura’s side, feeling his many scars, and used it to push Bakura’s legs further apart. His other knee was brought between Bakura’s legs, and he gently removed Bakura’s hand from his passage. 

 

Bakura whined when his hand was withdrawn from within Atem, but brought it up between their mouths and began to lick Atem’s slick from his hand, tasting him. Atem moved himself back into an optimal position for kissing, and found that Bakura had busied himself with his fingers already. Still, he leaned in for the kiss. With Bakura’s hand in between them, their tongues danced together. 

 

“Are you going to top?” Bakura asked as he leaned back from the contact. He would not be averse to penetrating, but he prefered to the be the receiver, as it were. 

 

“That was the plan, yes,” Atem said. He removed his own fingers from Bakura and brought them up for Bakura to lick; Bakura did so, laving over Atem’s fingers and tasting himself. The hand that had been gripping Bakura’s thigh, leaving indentations, was brought up to part Bakura’s folds and expose his entrance. Atem lowered himself down, bracing himself with an elbow, and directed his cock into Bakura. 

 

Bakura, excited, panted and grabbed at Atem’s arm, urging him on; that elicited an enthusiastic response from Atem, who began to slide further in. Once he bottomed out, he pulled slowly out, then thrust back in, building a rhythm. Being too short to reach Bakura’s lips with his own, once he was in Bakura, Atem contented himself with sucking a row of hickies on the thief’s collarbone. Bakura did his best to keep Atem’s hair out of his nose and mouth, and found the best way was to tilt his head back and to the right. 

 

Breathing heavily over the love bites he had given Bakura, Atem arched his own back, grasped Bakura’s hips firmly, and began to drive into him in earnest. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Bakura shouted, ignoring his own earlier warning to be quiet, and wrapped his legs around Atem. He reached an arm in between their bodies to fist his cock, and was caught between bucking into his own hand, and pushing back against Atem. 

 

As Bakura was reaching his climax, he started to moan loudly, interspersing his frequent swears with requests for “more” and “faster, damn you, Atem!” Atem did his part and complied, despite the warmth pooling in his belly. Once Atem’s thrusts began to stutter and his breath came in quick pants, Bakura came, slick generously leaking out from where Atem’s cock had buried itself within him. Atem fucked him through his orgasm, and came to a stop deep within Bakura. They lay like that for a while, Atem bracing himself, on elbows, above Bakura, and Bakura enjoying the afterglow. 

 

Atem withdrew himself, slowly, and rolled himself to Bakura’s side, careful not to fall off the chaise. He resisted urge the hold his head in his hands. What  _ had  _ he done? Fucked his target, that’s what. 

 

“Having regrets?” Bakura asked, smugly, as if this had been his plan all along. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. 

 

“Not...quite.” Atem was just so sleepy, after a vigorous round of sex, that he found himself unable to argue, which was normally one of his favorite pastimes. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Atem awoke, Bakura was nowhere in sight, and he found himself bereft of not only his suit’s top, but also his pants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Options for Malik's reaction to Bakura's sexcapade:  
> a. nothing  
> b. ???  
> c. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> d. just fucking shoot him


End file.
